The Pound
by Yangarang
Summary: WARNING: CRACK FIC, SATIRE CHARACTER DEATH! Weiss is sick of Blake's antics.


**ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY ITS A CRACK FIC** **  
**

"Blake, are you kidding me? Again!" Weiss yelled as she saw the stuffing spilling out of a pillow from claw marks. "I'm sorry. Its a habit!" Blake was about to continue on with her apology, but Weiss cut her off. "Its a problem! You've caused a hundred dollars of damage in one month!" Weiss sighed. "Since Yang and Ruby don't care about the mutilation of our furniture at all, I'm going to have to stop you. Blake, one more incident, and I'm sending you to the pound." Blake scanned Weiss's face for any sign that she was jesting, but found that she was being completely serious.

Blake wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't sure if this was Faunus oppression, a scare tactic, or if Weiss was just good at acting. But it wasn't as if Weiss hadn't sent her to the pound before, it happened at least three times before. She was being honest though. After revealing her heritage it had been harder to control herself. She realized that sometime when she was lost in thought, Weiss had left the room. Weiss was just being unreasonable, if Yang and Ruby didn't care then why did she? The thought that Weiss was paying for all the damage didn't occur to Blake as she reached under her pillow.

Blake shoved the bag back under when she heard the door bang against the wall after Yang slammed it open. RWY took notice of Blake's action and looked at her questioningly. "What was that?" Ruby asked. Blake shook her head, trying to focus. Out of curiosity, Ruby attempted to reach beneath the pillow only to be stopped by Blake who leaned further onto the cushion. This sparked Yang's interest. Yang pushed Blake off of the pillow, despite Blakes struggles, she was overpowered. Yang allowed Ruby to pull the object out. Ruby scrutinized the bag, finding that the only thing inside was some kind of mint leaf-shaped greenery. Weiss snatched the bag out of Ruby's hands, a look of complete horror on her face. "Oh my fucking God it's a marijuana! Blake how many marijuanas did you inject? How could you? Especially with a child in our dorm!" Weiss scolded, gesturing to Ruby, who was about to protest with her usual 'I drink milk,' but was cut off by Yang. "Weiss its not weed." Yang paused and took the bag. "Its catnip." She tossed the bag back to Blake, who was completely zoned out by now. Ruby and Yang giggled, but Weiss was still indignant. "She's high!" Weiss screamed. "Jesus fucking Christ calm down," Yang sighed, "Its getting late, go get ready for bed, kids."

Team RWBY returned to their beds and lay down for the night. Ruby and Yang fell asleep almost instantly. Blake usually would've nodded off earlier, but she had a lot on her mind. She was at a loss for words for the events of that day. Maybe she was losing control of her life, that was the last thought she had before drifting off. Weiss stared at the bottom of Ruby's bunk until she was sure that nobody would wake up.

Jaune awoke from a nightmare. Glancing around the room, he saw his team sleeping soundly. He breathed heavily and felt beads of sweat on his face. He tried to settle down, but to no avail. He needed to clear his head. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and dragged himself to the door.

He was not prepared for what he saw outside his room, to say the least. Weiss was struggling to drag an oversized pet crate, and for some reason Blake was inside. She was snarling, growling, and hissing. Weiss was trying to shush her. Jaune wasn't sure if he was having a waking dream or not, but taking this walk did not help at all. "What the Hell," he sighed and strode back into the room.

Pyrrha was roused by the noise and inquired Jaune if something was wrong. He shrugged it off and told her it was nothing. Apon hearing their conversation Nora's eyes opened and she sat up. "Well clearly something's bugging you! When people say nothing's wrong, it ALWAYS means that something's up!" She spoke too loud for someone who just woke up a few seconds ago. "I don't know, I think I was hallucinating. Blake was in a carrier and Weiss was dragging her away." Jaune whispered. Nora laughed, "Weiss probably got sick of her antics. Do you think we should be worried?"

"Not sure, but I still want to make sure everything is okay." Jaune sighed and stood up. "Pyrrha you have an important fight in a few days, so you stay. Ren is asleep, Nora come with me in case something is wrong." Jaune opened the door for the second time. "You got it!"

They stepped up to team RWBY's door and knocked. They heard someone fall off the bunk bed, landing with a crash. They heard a conversation.

"Who's at the door?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Weiss."

"I don't know."

"Where's Blake!"

"I don't know!"

The sound of footsteps grew louder as the person approached the door. Yang opened it with Ruby standing behind her. "Hey guys." Yang yawned and leaned against the doorframe. Jaune explained and a second later Yang and Ruby audibly sighed. "Dammit Weiss. I swear to God, if I have to adopt Blake from the pound again I am going to cry. Thanks for letting us know. C'mon Ruby, she can't be far ahead." Jaune and Nora watched as they sped down the hall.

"Weiss stop!" Ruby shouted. She burst forward with her semblance and pushed Weiss off the crate. "Ruby! Fuck off you fucking merkin!" Weiss screeched. Yang caught up and busted the carrier open. Blake jumped out and glared at Weiss. "What the actual fuck Weiss. I have four of Blake's adoption sheets! What is with you?"

"Its not that bad you fucking putz!"

Yang groaned, but before she could speak Blake tried to stab Weiss through the heart. When the blade sunk in she was sure that she was finished. Weiss laughed, "Have you learned nothing Blake? I don't have a heart."

To this, Blake grabbed Yang's wrist and fired an explosive at the ground killing them all.

"Great now I'm stuck with you all forever." Weiss cried ghostly tears, staring at her teams new transparent spectre forms.


End file.
